O Que é o amor?
by Markus Fics
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, está de mudança para um novo bairro, e um novo colegio o Colégio Clow Reed, o que pode acontecer por lá?
1. Episodio 1 Mudança de planos

Sakura - Oi meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto, estudo na escola Tomoeda, a minha melhor amiga Tomoyo Li, foi estudar no colégio Clow Reed, aonde estuda o seu irmão Shaoran Li.

Touya – Monstrenga, não vai descer para comer?

Sakura – Eu não sou monstrenga!

Fujitaka – Sakura tem uma carta para você!

_Sakura desce correndo e..._

Fujitaka – Aqui esta!

Carta:

_Olá senhorita Sakura Kinomoto, você está selecionada para estudar no colégio Clow Reed, aqui estão quatro passagens para você e sua família, sua família pode ficar na pousada Reed, enquanto não arrumam uma casa para morar aqui em Tókio._

_Agradecido, Clow Reed._

Sakura – Aaaaah fui selecionada para o colégio Clow Reed, e aqui estão quatro passagens!

Fujitaka – Sakura, são quatro passagens, podemos levar o Yukito, soube que seus avós têm uma casa lá!

Sakura – Papai, nós não temos uma casa lá, então teremos que ficar hospedados na pousada Reed!

Touya – Lembra que nós vendemos o carro e compramos uma casa lá?

Sakura – A é!

Fujitaka – Então vamos chamar o Yukito!

Sakura (Pensamento) – Aaah, o Yukito, é aquele garoto que vai para o colégio com o meu irmão, será que eles vão estudar juntos no novo colégio, tomara que sim, ele é um moço doce, sincero e muito bonito, só não sei como ele pode ser amigo do chato do meu irmão!

_No colégio Clow Reed..._

Terada – Olá alunos, hoje temos uma nova aluna, o nome dela é...

Tomoyo – O nome dela é Sakura Kinomoto!

Terada – Sente-se senhorita Li!

Tomoyo – Aain professor!

Terada – Sakura vejamos você pode se sentar... Ali, do lado do Shaoran Li!

Tomoyo (sussurrando para a Sakura) – Aquele ali é o chato do meu irmão!

Sakura - O Shaoran?

Tomoyo – É e aquelas ali é a Rika, a Naoko e a Chiharu!

Sakura – E quem é aquele do lado delas?

Tomoyo – O Yamazaki!

Terada – Então é assim que se faz o MMC.

Rika (encantada com o professor) - Professor eu não entendi...

Terada – Rika aqui está minhas anotações, no recreio, você me procura na biblioteca.

Rika – Tá... Professor

_No recreio..._

Tomoyo – Shaoran, você é um chato!

Sakura – Aain Tomoyo, para ele é seu irmão!

Shaoran – Você é a Sakura Kinomoto, a amiga da Tomoyo, quando ela estudava na escola Tomoeda certo?

Sakura – Sim!

Chiharu – Tomoyo, essa é a Sakura certo?

Naoko – Olá Sakura!

Rika – Oi Sakura, gente vou ir à biblioteca!

Yamazaki – Vocês sabem a origem da biblioteca?

Sakura – Não!

Yamazaki – Quando os gregos fizeram 10 livros eles começaram a armazenar numa casa aonde as pessoas podiam ir lá e ler, mais ai tudo foi destruído quando os rebeldes gregos botaram fogo na primeira biblioteca!

Chiharu (dando uma pancada na cabeça do Yamazaki) – É mentira!

Yamazaki – Ai doeu!

Chiharu – Por acaso era para fazer cosquinha?

Meiling (Gritando escandalosamente e abraçando o Shaoran) – Shaoran te encontrei!

Shaoran – Meu ouvido não é penico!

Meiling – Vamos!

Shaoran – Vamos aonde?

Tomoyo – Ele vai ficar aqui!

Shaoran – Só porque você disse isso eu vou!

Sakura – Fica aqui, eu gostei de conversar com você!

Shaoran – É pode ser!

Meiling (gritando escandalosamente) – O Quê Shaoran?! Você vai...

Shaoran (interrompendo) – Fica aqui também Meiling!

Meiling – Aah!

_Na biblioteca..._

Terada – Entendeu Rika?

Rika – Sim e... Aaaai eu torci o meu pé!

Terada – Rika!

_Terada olha para os olhos de Rika, fica parado paralisado por um tempo então ele a pega no colo e leva para a enfermaria._

Clow Reed – Sakura Kinomoto, por favor, venha comigo a minha sala!

Sakura – Ok!

_Na sala de Clow Reed..._

Clow – Aqui está, tome este livro, não o abra aqui!

Sakura – Ok!

_O Sinal bate e Sakura sobe com o seu livro, quando Shaoran vê aquele livro ele fica intrigado._

Shaoran – Sakura de onde vem esse livro?

Sakura – O Diretor me deu!

Tomoyo (sussurrando para o Shaoran) – Este é o livro das cartas Clow certo?

Shaoran – É

Chiharu – Professor onde está a Rika?

Terada – Ela torceu o pé e está na enfermaria!

Yamazaki – Vamos visitar ela!

Naoko – Ok!

_Na Casa de Sakura..._

Sakura – Oi Toya!

Touya – Oi monstrenga!

Sakura – Não me chama assim!

Touya – Para onde está indo?

Sakura – Para o meu quarto!

Touya – Por que não come?

Sakura – Porque vou ler um livro, depois eu venho comer!

Touya – Ok!

_No quarto de Sakura..._

Sakura – Esse livro tem uma capa estranha!

_Sakura abre o livro e vê uma carta..._

Sakura – Cartas?! Hum... Vejamos o que está escrito aqui, ah é Vento!

_Um Forte vento vem em Sakura, e desperta todas as "Cartas Clow" e as espalha por toda a cidade._

Sakura – Aaain as cartas, Sumiram!

_Um bonequinho de pelúcia sai do livro e..._

Sakura – Um bonequinho!

Kerberos – Olá!

Sakura (Esticando o Kerberos) – Hã você não é um boneco de pelúcia?!

Kerberos – Ai, me solta! Eu não sou um boneco de pelúcia, sou o Kerberos, o guardião das Cartas Clow! As cartas que estavam no livro e... Aaaaa, onde estão as cartas?

Sakura – Hum... é dessa que você está falando?

Kerberos – Aah, Sim! E onde estão as outras?

Sakura – A... A... As outras?

Kerberos – É as outras!

Sakura – Quando eu peguei essa carta e li vento, veio um forte vento e as cartas foram embora!

Kerberos – Hãã?!

Sakura – Sumiram!

_Um mês depois..._

Tomoyo – Sakura pode me emprestar à borracha, esqueci a minha em casa!

Sakura – Claro, aqui está!

_Enquanto Tomoyo está apagando ela percebe que tem um nome escrito atrás da borracha lá estava escrito "Shaoran"_

Tomoyo – Toma Sakura!

Terada – Turma tenho uma péssima noticia a dar a vocês!

Sakura – Diz professor!

Terada – Clow está morto!

Sakura (pensando) – Ai meu deus, a culpa é toda minha, aquele livro que ele me deu, eu tirei todas as "Cartas Clow" de lá!

Shaoran (sussurrando) – Sakura, aquele livro, onde está?

Sakura – No recreio eu conto a você!

_Depois do recreio..._

Tomoyo – Sakura, a Rika disse que se você beijar o Shaoran, ela vai revelar quem ela ama!

Sakura – Mais já estamos na hora da saída!

Tomoyo – Faz isso amanhã, soube que vocês vão arrumar a sala juntos!

Sakura – Aiaiai Tomoyo...

Tomoyo – Faz isso!

_Na casa de Sakura..._

Sakura – Oi Kerberos!

Kerberos – Oi Sakura!

Sakura – Kerberos olha!

Kerberos – Flechas, só pode ser a carta flecha!

Sakura – Ainda bem que o Touya está na casa do Yukito, pois ele não pode ver eu capturando uma carta!

Kerberos – Capture-a

Sakura – Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou está missão, Libeeerte-se!

Kerberos – Use a carta vento!

Sakura – Vento Transforme-se em correntes da justiça!

Kerberos – A verdadeira forma de flecha!

Sakura – Aaaaai!

Kerberos – Sakura cuidado!

Sakura – Salto!

Kerberos – Usa a carta poder!

Sakura – Podeeeer!

_Sakura bate o báculo na carta flecha e ela fica inconsciente e..._

Sakura – Volte à forma humilde que merece "Carta Clow"_._

_No Colégio..._

Sakura – Oi Shaoran

_Ela pega na mão dele e o beija..._

_Shaoran – Sakura eu... Eu... (ele pensa nas Cartas Clow)_

_Sakura – Diz Shaoran!_

_Shaoran – Eu te odeio!_


	2. Episodio 2 O coração de Terada

**Olá pessoal, aqui é o autor, eu não postei semana passada me desculpem, só hoje estou postando sabado, pke fim de semana eu não posto, eu fiquei sem postar um tempo para analisar os episodios 1 e 2, explicar tudo no episodio 3 e modificar o meu geito de fazer os episodios, porque eu quero que vocês entendam, esse episodio ainda está meio estranho, mais vocês vão ver algumas explicaçoes, e uma grande melhora no episodio 3, que sai segunda-feira me aguardem!**

**No ultimo capitulo de "O que é o amor?"**

_Shaoran – Sakura eu... Eu... (ele pensa nas Cartas Clow)_

_Sakura – Diz Shaoran!_

_Shaoran – Eu te odeio!_

**Capitulo de Hoje: O coração de Terada.**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rika – Professor, eu quero te dizer que... Que...

Terada – Rika, não me chame de professor, me chame de...

Naoko – vocês estão ai, professor aqui está o livro de historia que me emprestou!

Terada – Obrigado Naoko.

Naoko – Vamos Rika a Chiharu e o Yamazaki já estão indo sem agente!

Terada – Desculpe a pergunta, mais indo aonde?

Rika – A biblioteca nós vamos fazer o trabalho que o senhor passou!

Terada – Posso ir com vocês, vou ter que devolver um livro!

Naoko – Ok professor!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Fim do Flashback _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Na casa do Professor Terada..._

Terada – Rika é você?

_Ele vê a imagem de Rika (N/A: Essa imagem é a "Carta Clow" Ilusão)_

Terada – Rika?

_A imagem desaparece e Terada vai dar a aula. No colégio Clow Reed..._

Sakura – Shaoran, se me odeia tanto, me mate!

Shaoran – Sakura...

Sakura (interrompendo) – Tome a carta flecha, eu a ativo!

Shaoran -...

Sakura – Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, Libeeerte-se

Shaoran – Mas...

Sakura – Flechaa! Tome Shaoran, me mate, não vou conseguir viver sabendo que você me odeia!

Shaoran – Sakura!

_Shaoran larga a flecha e sai correndo..._

Sakura (chorando) – Por que não me matar? Seria a felicidade do Shaoran!

Tomoyo – Sakura, não faz isso! (N/A: Ela estava gravando da janela o beijo da Sakura e do Shaoran)

Sakura – Tomoyo me ajuda!

Tomoyo – Você precisa de um ombro amigo!

Sakura – Não o meu problema só seria resolvido com a morte!

Tomoyo – Sakura, se você se matar, eu me mato!

Sakura – Voltarei para Tomoeda!

Tomoyo – Sakura, eu vou sentir sua falta, mas eu acho que deve ir, o Shaoran pode fazer você sofrer muito!

Sakura – Tomoyo, eu achei que ele ia dizer que me ama!

Tomoyo – Sakura vá para casa!

Sakura – Mas...

Tomoyo – Não se preocupe com o colégio, eu falo com o Professor!

Sakura – Sim!

_À noite na casa dos Li..._

Shaoran – Tomoyo pode chamar suas amigas do colégio para a minha festa?

Tomoyo – Posso chamar a Sakura?

Shaoran – Não!

Tomoyo – Sim!

Shaoran – Eu falei que não!

Tomoyo – Então vou fazer uma festa do pijama e ninguém vai vir na sua festa!

Shaoran – Pode fazer, eu não ligo!

Tomoyo – Ok!

_As 8:30 (Horário da festa de Shaoran e da festa de Tomoyo), na festa de Shaoran_

Yamazaki – Oi Shaoran, ficou sabendo que Sakura vai ir embora para Tomoeda amanha?

Shaoran – Ir embora?!

Yamazaki – Sim!

_Shaoran sai correndo para a festa de Tomoyo e quando chega lá..._

Shaoran – Sakura!

Sakura – Shaoran, eu sabia que viria!

Tomoyo – Sakura tome o livro!

Shaoran – Vamos conversar na sala!

_Na Sala..._

Shaoran – Sakura, por favor...

Sakura (interrompendo) – Tome o livro!

Shaoran – Não!

Sakura – Mas...

Shaoran – Por favor, não vai embora eu não iria conseguir viver sem você!

Sakura – Shaoran...

_Ele a beija..._

Sakura – Ninguém rouba nada meu, e você me roubou um beijo!

_Ela o beija..._

Sakura – Peguei de volta!

Shaoran – Boba!

Sakura – Vamos para o quarto?

Shaoran – O meu?

Sakura – Não bobão o meu!

Shaoran – Mais para que?

Sakura – Será que é porque você fez o favor de jogar essa televisão da sala no chão?

Shaoran – Foi só mais um plasma!

Sakura – Queria que a minha casa tivesse um plasma! (ela fala com cara de irritada)

_No quarto..._

Sakura -...

Shaoran -...

Sakura – Fala alguma coisa?

Shaoran – Fala você antes!

Sakura – Você antes!

Shaoran – Boba!

_Na manhã do dia seguinte..._

Sakura – Shaoran acorda!

Shaoran (sonolento) – Aah? Sakura?

Sakura – É a boba da Tomoyo trancou a porta do quarto, e ao invés de dormir no quarto dela tive que dormir aqui!

Shaoran – Que horas são?

Sakura – É 5:30!

Shaoran – Mais eu só acordo às 6 horas!

Sakura – Trinta minutos para eu tomar banho!

Shaoran – Tudo bem, eu te espero aqui

_Depois de Sakura tomar banho, ela sai de toalha e..._

Sakura – Seu pervertido!

_PLAFT_

Shaoran – Ai essa doeu!

Sakura – Só vou gritar a Tomoyo do outro lado, para ela me dar às roupas do colégio!

Shaoran – E depois?

Sakura – Aaah, depois uns beijinhos não seria nada de mais!

Shaoran – Só uns?

Sakura – Umas dezenas?

Shaoran – Umas centenas?

Sakura – Não uns milhares!

Shaoran – Então vamos!

Sakura – Antes a roupa!

_Sakura sobe num banquinho e pela janela chama a Tomoyo, Tomoyo joga a chave e as roupas para ela..._

Shaoran – Vou me vestir no banheiro...

Sakura – Eu me visto no banheiro!

_No colégio Clow Reed..._

Terada – Rika, hoje sonhei com você!

Rika – Professor...

Terada – Toma esse anel!

Rika – É lindo professor...

Terada (em pensamento) – Acho que não meu coração deve gostar da Rika como uma filha e não como eu estou pensando...

_No recreio..._

Shaoran – Sakura, desculpa perguntar por uma coisa que nos fez brigar, mas quais "Cartas Clow" você tem?

Sakura – Nada, as cartas que eu tenho são:

Vento, Salto, Água, Alada, Escudo, Poder, Flecha, Disparo e Tempo

Shaoran – Boas essas cartas!

Sakura – Estou sentindo a presença de uma Carta Clow!

Shaoran – Precisa capturá-la!

_Sakura e Shaoran correm para achar onde está a carta, ela esta na floresta atrás do colégio..._

Sakura – Mãe?

Shaoran – Cartas Clow?

Sakura – Cartas Clow? Eu estou vendo a minha mãe!

Kerberos – Está é a carta Ilusão!

Sakura – KERO?! De onde você veio?

Kerberos – Primeiro: Já disse que meu nome é Kerberos, segundo: Eu fico na sua mochila sabia? Terceiro: Quando vai capturar essa carta?

Sakura – Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os a valente Sakura que aceitou está missão, libeeerte-se!

Shaoran – Ande a capture, ela está escapando!

Sakura – Volte a...

_A Carta sai correndo em uma bola de luz..._

Shaoran – Sua Idiota, a carta fugiu você não tem capacidade para capturar as Cartas Clow! (ele a empurra)

Sakura (com uma lagrima nos olhos) – Por que você diz isso?

_Shaoran vai à busca da carta e Kerberos e Sakura vão atrás deles..._

Shaoran – Vou criar uma espada que possa capturar as Cartas Clow!

Kerberos – Só a chave do selo pode as capturar!

Shaoran – Pelo menos vou conseguir atacá-las

_Shaoran cria a espada e algumas cartas OFUDA_ (N/A: Esse é o nome da magia dele, eu não sei o nome de todas as cartas dele por isso não postei)

Shaoran – Ventania vinde a miiim!

_Shaoran prende a carta..._

Kerberos – Sakura Capture a carta!

Sakura – Carta criada pelo Mago Clow abandone sua antiga forma e transforme-se para servir a o seu novo dono, em nome de Sakura!

_O brilho se transforma na carta e vai para a mão de Shaoran..._

Sakura – Mas...

Kerberos – Sakura, o moleque capturou esta carta, então é dele!

Shaoran – Agora vocês têm que aceitar, temos um novo Card Captors!

Kerberos – Só existe uma Card Captors, e ela é a sakura!


	3. Episodio 3 Jack, o novo amor de Sakura

**No ultimo capitulo de "O que é o amor?"**

Shaoran – Agora vocês têm que aceitar, temos um novo Card Captors!

Kerberos – Só existe uma Card Captors, e ela é a sakura!

**Capitulo de Hoje: Jack, o novo amor de Sakura.**

_No quarto de Sakura..._

Kerberos – Sakura você está bem?

Sakura – Não, meu pai falou que vem aqui, obrigada por se preocupar comigo (ela da um sorriso cabisbaixo)!

Kerberos – Sakura, você não está triste por causa daquele moleque, ou está?

Fujitaka – Sakura posso entrar?

Sakura – Claro papai!

Fujitaka – Hoje, você não se alimentou direito por quê?

Sakura (começando a chorar) – Papai, me leva embora daqui por favor!

Fujitaka – Mas Sakura, você ficou mais de três meses pedindo para nós viajarmos, você fez a prova para o Colégio Clow Reed, e passou, agora quer voltar assim!

Sakura – Mas papai, eu não agüento mais ficar aqui!

Fujitaka – Olha amanhã você vai para o colégio, e quando voltar, você decide se quer ficar aqui ou não ok?

Sakura – Certo papai, agora acho melhor eu dormir!

Fujitaka – Não sem antes comer umas panquecas!

Sakura – Estou sem fome.

Fujitaka – Sakura vejo tristeza em seus olhos, durma, mais quero que você acorde feliz, como sempre foi!

_No outro dia às seis horas..._

Kerberos (sonolento) – Hum... Sakura, você já esta arrumada?

Sakura – Sim, hoje vou antes do papai e do Touya acordarem, vou deixar um bilhete!

Kerberos – Mas por que isso?

Sakura – Não quero que ele me veja triste!

Kerberos – Mas Sakura...

Sakura (interrompendo) – Beijinhos, tchau!

Kerberos – Ela nunca me escuta...

_Na porta do colégio..._

Tomoyo – Você chegou cedo hoje!

Chiharu – Você sempre costuma se atrasar!

Yamazaki – A palavra "atraso" veio da palavra da antiga cultura maia "atarsius" que se

Referia a pessoas descompromissadas com o horário então com o passar dos anos, a palavra foi se transformando, e ia ficar "atarsu", mas como parecia uma palavra falada com sotaque de pobre, mudaram o "s" de lugar, e colocaram "o" no lugar de "u" "u", e ficou "atraso".

Naoko – Eu não sabia disso!

Rika -...

Chiharu – Sakura pode me emprestar o seu bastão de malabarismo?

Sakura – Claro!

Chiharu dá uma pancada na cabeça do Yamazaki com o bastão.

Chiharu – É mentira!

Sakura – Coitado!

Tomoyo – Sakura você está deprimida!

Sakura – Eu não!

Tomoyo – Sei...

_O sinal bate e eles entram no colégio._

Terada – Olá alunos, hoje temos um novo aluno no colégio. Apresente-se, por favor.

Jack – Olá o meu nome é Jack Scavuze, prazer! (ele olha para as meninas e da um sorriso safado)

Tomoyo – Ele é bonitinho certo Sakura?

Sakura – Aiaiai Tomoyo...

Shaoran – Não gostei nada, nada dele!

Tomoyo – E desde quando você tem que gostar dele?

Terada – Vejamos você pode sentar atrás da Sakura.

Jack – Obrigado senhor.

_Jack para na frente da Sakura e beija sua mão._

Shaoran (em pensamento) – Eu mato esse moleque!

Tomoyo (em pensamento) – Ai como ele é gentil!

Sakura (em pensamento) – Estou sentindo uma estranha sensação, a mesma sensação que senti quando vi o Shaoran pela primeira vez...

Jack – Pode me apresentar o colégio no recreio?

Sakura – Mas... Mas...

Tomoyo (interrompendo) – Ela quer dizer que tem que beber água antes disso.

Sakura – É isso, eu tenho que beber água antes, ai eu te apresento o colégio!

Jack – Obrigado senhorita Sakura...

Sakura – De nada...

Jack (em pensamento) – Ela é maluquinha, mais eu gosto desse tipo.

_No recreio..._

Jack – Sakura vamos?

Sakura – Claro, já bebi a água!

_Na floresta atrás do colégio..._

Jack – Sakura (ele segura a sua cabeça)

Sakura (em pensamento) – Aaai o que ele está querendo?

_Jack está quase beijando Sakura quando..._

Sakura – Ai sai de mim!

Jack – O que foi Sakura, não gosta de mim?

Sakura (com a chave do selo na mão) – Eu posso te bater!

Jack – Com uma chave?

_Ela pega o graveto então..._

Sakura – Com isso eu posso!

Jack – Com um graveto?

Sakura (em pensamento) – Ai o que eu faço agora?

_Sakura sai correndo..._

Jack (em pensamento) – Vai ser mais difícil do que pensava!

_Jack cai no sono do nada..._

Shaoran (que estava escondido atrás da árvore) – Uma Carta Clow...

Kerberos – Sakura sinto a presença de uma Carta Clow!

Sakura – Aff, porque sempre vem na minha mochila?

Kerberos – Por que, você é uma Card Captors!

Sakura – Cala a boca, alguém pode te ouvir!

Kerberos – Se não estivesse todo mundo dormindo!

_Sakura cai de cara no chão..._

Kerberos – Com certeza, esta é a carta sono, então será fácil capturá-la.

Sakura – Chave que guarda o poder das trevas mostre seus verdadeiros poderes entre nós, e ofereça os a valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão, libeeeeeeeeeeeeeerte-se

Kerberos – Olha o moleque!

Sakura – Kerberos olha só, eu não tenho mais sentimentos pelo Shaoran, mas não chame de moleque.

Shaoran – Odeio bonequinhos de pelúcia falantes.

Kerberos – Sabia que a Sakura não aprendeu essas linguagens marginas, com uma pessoa sem cultura e anti-social!

Shaoran – Eu ainda te esmago!

Kerberos – Eu falei, eu falei!

Sakura – Peguei a carta, enquanto vocês brigavam!

Shaoran – Idiota, ela ta escapando!

_Kerberos segura à carta sono (que por visto é do tamanho dele...)_

Kerberos – Sakura, ela está me dando sono, mesmo eu sendo uma criatura mágica eu estou com contato direto com a carta, isso faz com que eu fique com sono capture-a logo!

Sakura – Certo! Volte à forma humilde que merece Caarta Clow...

Kerberos (caindo no sono) – Mais uma carta capturada!

_Quando todos estavam acordados..._

Jack – Sakura me desculpe por hoje, eu te espero, pra sempre!

Sakura – Não vai precisar ser pra sempre!

Jack – Então quer dizer que vai ficar comigo?

Sakura – Tudo esta acontecendo tão rápido, mas...

Tomoyo (chegando) – Beija-a logo idiota!

Sakura – Opa Tomoyo!

Jack – Eu beijo sim!

Sakura – Não ouse tocar em mim!

Jack – Ah é?

Sakura – É isso mesmo!

_Jack rouba um beijo de Sakura_ _e sai correndo..._

Sakura (gritando) – Jack eu te mato!


End file.
